ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tracking shot
, a tracking shot was used during a battle scene]] In motion picture terminology, the term '''tracking shot' may refer to a shot in which the camera is mounted on a camera dolly, a wheeled platform that is pushed on rails while the picture is being taken; in this case the shot is also known as known as a dolly shot or trucking shot. One may dolly in on a stationary subject for emphasis, or dolly out, or dolly beside a moving subject (an action known as "dolly with"). The term tracking shot may also refer to any shot in which the camera follows a subject within the frame, such as a moving actor or a moving vehicle.Blain Brown. Cinematography: Theory and Practice : Imagemaking for Cinematographers, Directors & Videographers. Focal Press, 2002; pg. 66; ISBN: 0240805003. When using the term tracking shot in this sense, the camera may be moved in ways not involving a camera dolly, such as via a Steadicam, via handheld camera operator, or by being panned on a tripod.Mercado, Gustavo. The Filmmaker's Eye: Learning (and Breaking) the Rules of Cinematic Composition. Focal Press, 2010; pg. 155; ISBN: 0240812174. The Italian feature film Cabiria (1914), directed by Giovanni Pastrone, was the first popular film to use dolly shots, which in fact were originally called "Cabiria movements" by contemporary filmmakers influenced by the film; however, some smaller American and English films had used the technique prior to Cabiria''Salt, Barry. ''Film Style and Technology: History and Analysis. Starword Press, 2003., as well as Yevgeni Bauer's The Child of the Big City, released a month prior to Cabiria. A popular use of a tracking shot was in The Avengers when the camera follows each member of the team for a short while during the final battle in New York. The tracking shot can include smooth movements forward, backward, along the side of the subject, or on a curve. Dollies with hydraulic arms can also smoothly "boom" or "jib" the camera several feet on a vertical axis. Tracking shots, however, cannot include complex pivoting movements, aerial shots or crane shots.Kawin, Bruce. How Movies Work University of California Press, 1992. Tracking shots are often confused with the long take – such as the 10-minute takes in Alfred Hitchcock's Rope (1948) – or sequence shots. Variant A variant of the tracking shot is the onride video, where the camera films during a ride on a train, an amusement ride (especially a roller coaster) or another vehicle. Such videos may be used to document the route. The camera can be fixed to the vehicle or held by a person in the vehicle. A tracking shot is also a video taken by Oracle-rocket. See also *When combined with a zoom, a tracking shot can become a dolly zoom, famously used to create a sense of vertigo in the church tower scenes in Hitchcock's Vertigo (1958). *The zoom feature is also known as "A poor man's dolly." *Walk and talk, a film technique which makes use of the tracking shot *Steadicam References Category:Cinematography Category:Film techniques